


Hello, Sho-san

by silverdoll14



Series: Puzzle and Dragons Verse [5]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Angst, Drama, Friendship, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-23 11:56:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3767239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverdoll14/pseuds/silverdoll14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"...Just let me be selfish for today. I love you Jun, and I'll be waiting for you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> X-posted at silverdoll14.livejournal.com
> 
> Actually this was supposed to be released with Heartbeat because that one actually is part of this but for some reason, I ended up separating these two fics. I guess, in a way, Heartbeat was Sho’s perspective against Jun’s in Just One More Minute.
> 
> This is after the events Heartbeat. Since I’m going on a family trip this weekend and even if I finished this, I wouldn’t be able to post it later, I’ll post this first part now and post the rest later after we’re back from the trip. Sorry for the inconvenience guys.
> 
> I suggest you listen to [ while reading this.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nP-AAlZlCkM>)

It was like a déjà vu as Sho sat at the chair just beside Jun’s bed. They were in a private room in a hospital and everyone was kind enough to leave him alone with Jun.  
  
The moment they were sure Jun was still alive, they rushed him to  _the headquarters_  and then was admitted to the hospital handled by them just so it wouldn’t attack the media’s attention too much.  
  
“Or at least delay it for awhile.” Sho mumbled, looking down from the window towards the press people below the ground, trying to get information about how model slash Chef Matsumoto Jun got admitted to the hospital so suddenly.  
  
It had been almost a week since Jun was staying in the hospital and Sho was thankful the headquarters was doing their job in making sure no unwanted guest could come there.  
  
It was still hard to process when the doctor talked to them, showing them their findings and information about Jun's well-being.  
  
  
  
  
  
**_(_** _The four of them were gathered at Jun's room that time, waiting for Jun to gain conscious when the doctor came in._  
  
_Dr. Shigihara was a new doctor in town, lending his expertise in States before settling back to Japan. Unlike the previous doctor that handled Jun's case who was funny and too friendly for their taste, Dr. Shigihara was reserved but a gentle soul and although they were reluctant, the doctor was_ _trusted by the headquarters enough for them to trust him too but they still kept their eyes on him. They wouldn't take the risk because the last doctor they all trusted for Jun's well-being was the same reason why they almost lost Jun's now after killing the beacon in Tokyo Tower But in retrospect, they might had lost Jun even before and Sho didn't really want to think about it now._  
  
_"Sakurai-san. May I have a moment with you?" Dr. Shigihara said. The other three looked up and looked towards Sho who looked back at them before meeting the doctor's eyes._  
  
_"Seemingly that you are the only contact person of Matsumoto-san, I think it is appropriate that we should revealedMatsumoto-san's real condition to you." Sho raised an eyebrow and then looked at other three. From where he was standing by the window pane, Aiba who was in the couch, halted his reading in some manga and gave hi cheerful thumbs up. Ohno was smiling as he was standing, his back leaning at the wall. It was Nino who spoke from his seat, the same seat he takes just to be beside Jun at all costs._  
  
_"Don't worry, we'll watch over him." Nino smiled before adding playfully, "I'm sure he wouldn't wake up until he was sure you’re the first person he will lookat when he opens his eyes."_  
  
_Sho gave a chuckle, shaking his head in amusement before addressing the doctor. "Sorry, sensei. But whatever you'll reveal to me, you'll have to reveal it to them too." He said, his eyes travelling to the other occupants of the room. His eyes lingered to Jun, adding, “I’m sure he would like that,” before looking back to the doctor._  
  
_The doctor had an understanding smile, excusing his self afterwards to prepare some files and presentation just so everyone could keep up to his explanation later._  
  
_Once they were all left alone, everyone had a thankful smile and Sho admitted, “I honestly can’t do it alone,”  to which everyone understood. Aiba was instantly beside Sho, hugging him sideways._  
  
_“Don’t worry, Sho-can. We’re here.”_  
  
_Sho couldn't help but widen his smile in gratitude._  
  
_“Yeah, don’t worry. This would be our little secret, Mr. Perfect." Nino winked at Sho and the older male just grinned._  
  
  
  
_The doctor was back half an hour later, a suitcase was in hand and with folders on the other hand. The four were all ready to hear what the doctor would share to them. As he opened  the suitcase, it carried some sort of a laptop. He typed in keywords and Jun's medical records became on view. It was projected upwards, with Jun's whole body in a hologram detailed representation. He gave a folder one to Nino and Sho. Ohno was still standing behind Nino who was still sitting in the chair beside Jun's bed, a hand on his lover's shoulder as he peeped in to the files detailing Jun's medical history. Sho on the other hand was on the other side of Jun's bed, standing beside Aiba. He browsed the file and gave it to Aiba afterwards who was curious. Sho already knew about Jun's medical history anyways. When he made an eye contact with the doctor, he gave a nod as a way of saying tgey were ready to listen and the doctor started._  
  
_"This was probably hidden from everyone since Matsumoto-san's last accident almost 10 years ago if I'm not mistaken, but it seemed it created a lot more damage to Matsumoto-san's body than what was disclosed." The doctor said, a glance at Jun who was still unconcscious in the bed before setting his eyes to everyone to see if they were paying attention and it seemed they were._  
  
_The doctor continued, "As you can see, his right arm was now a machine, same as his left leg, left hand and the left side of his rib and 1/4 of his spinal cord. Although this wasn't revealed to you till now, it isn't really alarming because the technology used for this parts were similar to the droids but human friendly... except for this part." The doctor paused and then pointed by Jun's lower nape. The hologram zoomed in that part and revealed a small rounded square attached to Jun's spine. It was colored in red, to emphasize what the doctor had said._  
  
_"Is that what I think it is?" Nino gasped, squinting his eyes to see if he wasn't seeing this. He had seen it since he was a kid, of course he knew that. And with all the training they went through before they started their heists and missions against The Organization, then probably everyone in the room knew about this too._  
  
_"I'm sure you are well aware of a droids fundamental parts and that is a part of it, the microchip that is controlled by the beacon in the Tokyo Tower."_  
  
_Everyone looked at each other before nodding to the doctor. Well, the headquarters did send the doctor so probably the doctor already knew the involvement they have regarding the droids' immobility in Japan._  
  
_"Seeming Matsumoto-san did have that kind chip attached to his spinal cord, which is a direct contact to the brain, I am assuming Matsumoto-san thought he, himself, was a droid too. He might have believed that he was just a perfect replica of the real Matsumoto Jun who he thought was probably dead already,"A paused and everyone found themselves looking at Jun's still sleeping state._  
  
_"Because of the chip, Matsumoto-san also experienced the shut down all droids had when the beacon was destroyed but instead of  completely shutting him down, it only destroyed the chip and freed him from its control." He explained what happened to Jun. There was a pregnant pause and the doctor understood how everyone was trying to process what had happened to their friend. Sho in particular had mixture of fondness and relieved in his face. Maybe, he was now reassured that Jun hadn't really left him ever since. There was still a question in his eyes and it could probably be mirrored by the other three. Of course, the doctor could understand it and so he saved them  from breaking that question in the open._  
  
_"I have removed his chip when we were treating his wounds he got when the chip in his body shut down. His vitals are fine and strong." He reassured them and then hesitated to continue because he didn't know if what he would say next would any be consolation. After all, this was all up to Jun from now on._  
  
_"As much as I want to give you good news, I can't. All we have to do now is wait for him to wake up. This is all up to him now and his will to comeback."_  
  
_Everyone was looking at now at Jun, still unconscious in the bed. The only thing that was assuring them that he was alive was the fact that his chest was moving up and down._  
  
_Aside from Sho, everyone was now looking at him and he gave his friends an assuring smile that he too was fine. Aiba was patting him in the back  and Nino and Ohno had reassuring smiles and Sho couldn't really ask for more because he was sure, it represented everyone was and would always be there for each other._  
  
_From the doctor's perspective, he couldn't be more happier than to see that hope wasn't lost in the eyes of the othe four, and with Matsumoto-san's constant and calm breathing, he knew it wouldn't take long before he would wake up._  
  
_"They would be okay." The doctor said to himself a gentle smile on his face as he silently took his leave._  
  
_"Don't worry, Jun. We're here. I'm here...” **)**_  
  
  
  
  
  
“We’re waiting Jun.” Sho whispered as he held Jun’s hand in between his, kissing it afterwards.  
  
_“I’m waiting.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No comment but I’ll be back for part 2 as soon as I can. :3


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I added a little bit of smut that’s why it became a bit I changed the rating. :3

_**(**      "I think this is high enough Matsumoto-kun."_  
  
_"Come on, Sho-san. You'll see. It's all worth it."_  
  
_"But-"_  
  
_"Here!"_  
  
_"What the-?"_  
  
_"Sorry, Sho-san. I am not taking 'no' for an answer."_  
  
_"Jun-kun! Let go of my hand!”_  
_“Stop it! I said let go of my ha-,"_  
_"Whoa."_  
  
_"See? I told you it's worth it."_  
  
_"Yeah."_  
  
_"I found this when I was looking for you and Nino the other night. I got a bit lost but then it's worth the try especially when I got back and I saw you and Nino okay again."_  
_"I thought 'Ah, I should show this to all of you', but I ended up just showing it to you instead since everyone has their own business to attend to. Aiba-chan probably has another experiment on the making and I don’t know about Nino and Riida though."_  
_"You know what's good thing about being in high places, Sho-san?"_  
  
_"I dunno, you tell me. As you can see, I'm not really fond of it."_  
  
_“Looking from above, you’ll see a different angle of things, another perspective about anything. Even if it makes that view smaller the higher we are, you’ll get a better picture, not just piece by piece but you can see every small piece together to create one giant picture ne? ”_  
_“Maybe that’s why Kami-sama is looking at us from that angle, because he can see everything.”_  
_“Don’t you think so?”_  
  
_“Huh?”_  
  
_“You’re not listening Sho-san.”_  
  
_Instead of replying, Sho smiled because honestly, he didn’t know if he understood what Jun was trying to say. All he could think of was how warm Jun’s hand was while holding his hand from the very start. **)**_  
  
  
  
  
  
_**(**     “I can’t believe it. I-“_  
  
_“Sho-san.”_  
  
_“They must be out of their minds. How can Satoshi-kun and Nino hide something like this?”_  
_“How can they even think about agreeing to this?”_  
  
_“Well, Riida was involved from the very start. I just didn’t know about Nino.”_  
  
_“Exactly! This is the least I would expect from Nino. They took her mother and father away and yet he joined them… though,”_  
  
_“Yet you somehow expected it too?”_  
  
_“Yeah…”_  
  
_“It’s not the fact that they turned on the other side that upsets you right because you’re not actually against it too?”_  
  
_“Huh?”_  
  
_“It’s the fact that they didn’t tell us and it’s dangerous and you’re worried, right?”_  
  
_“What are you even saying?”_  
  
_“Sho-san, knowing you? You’re just acting like the mother hen of the group and you just don’t know how to show it openly.”_  
  
_“Matsumoto-kun, you’re… I give up.”_  
  
_It wasn’t the fact that Jun saw right through him that made him smile even how embarrassing it was to admit, it was the fact that even though he showed another weakness in front of Jun who accepted it openly and gently. And then, there was also Jun’s smile, not judgmental and just pure understanding. **)**_  
  
  
  
  
  
_**(**      “Sho-san! Wait, Sho-san!”_  
  
_“What? I’m busy, Matsumoto!”_  
  
_“I… I- just want to say you something.”_  
  
_“Say it quick. I need to go somewhere.”_  
  
_“I… I… Uhm…”_  
  
_“I don’t have the time, Matsumoto.”_  
  
_“Just… Goodluck!”_  
  
_Sho would have said something rather than walking away but he still did after seeing how Jun was looking at him, with a gentle smile as always yet something different was with his eyes. Sho couldn’t pinpoint it or maybe he was just too blind to see what was presented with those round brown eyes of Jun that was so beautiful yet deep. **)**_  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_**(**     “Ah, Sho~”_  
  
_“Say my name again.”_  
  
_“Sho~”_  
  
_It was like electricity that suddenly flowed through him, a spark that woke him when their bodies dance along in a music no one would hear. He heard Jun moaning and screaming his name and it sent incredible shivers, urging him to move faster as he held Jun so close. Sweat covered their bodies and the sound of skin against skin rang in the four walls of the room with him moving inside Jun’s body as he peppered the younger male with kisses, with promises and love. Jun’s hands were warm against his shoulders. Assurance was in Jun’s smile when he asked the latter if he was okay, and then those beautiful eyes that staring at him, staring only at him. Jun was giving all of himself to him and Sho planned to do the same._  
  
_As they reached their picks, Sho heard how Jun called his name, “Sho~”, and Sho wouldn’t get tired hearing it over and over again coming from Jun’s mouth._  
  
_When both of them were sated, catching their breaths as both lied down with Sho still above but careful enough not to crash Jun, Sho inclined his forehead against Jun’s after kissing it. Their eyes were looking at each other and Sho could see wonders in Jun’s eyes. He kissed each of it before nuzzling his nose with Jun’s and then finally, kissing Jun’s lips. It was just a peck, a simple kiss, not so deep and not so sensual, just pure and just full of feelings._  
  
_“I love you…”_  
  
_“I love you, Sho.”_  
  
_Sho smiled with how he heard Jun’s whisper because Sho’s heart fluttered with gratitude and happiness._  
  
_The moment Sho heard Jun called him ‘Sho’, no honorific suffixes included and with that voice so sweet and so gentle, like Jun was saying how tender he would care for the former, Sho somehow knew by heart that Jun accepted him as whole, not just with respect or friendship, but as him, as Sho all in all. **)**_  
  
  
  
  
  
_**(** “Thank you, Sho-san.”_  
  
_The moment Jun had that words out of his mouth, Sho's fears were building and it gave him a restless state. Jun was saying something like this and he wasn’t ready. Maybe he did prepare for it but hearing it from Jun was a different story. Because he knew, the moment Jun addressed him like that was the moment Jun was saying ‘Goodbye’ and was now letting him go._  
  
_“Jun!” **)**_  
  
  
  
  
  
“Jun!”  
  
Sho woke up with a start and sighed in relief when he realized it was all a dream of his memories. He fell asleep while sitting by the chair beside Jun’s bed, holding the unconscious male’s hand like he always did just to reassure him that Jun was with him, breathing and alive. He was about to check on Jun’s stats, just so to check if anything is needed to be alarmed about but when he looked up, Sho needed to blink his eyes several times before he could process what was in front of him.  
  
Brown eyes met his, a gentle smile in his view and a warm hand still in his hold and then a voice,  _"Hello Sho-san."_  
  
  
  
It was all the same, brown eyes that were so deep and so beautiful, that same hand that was warm and soft against him, that smile so pure and with glee, and that voice so gentle and sweet. But still, Sho could see the difference.  
  
Everything about Jun was speaking genuineness but also shyness, careful and respectful once again. Sho somehow knew they were back to zero and despite the control he wanted to place right now in his self, just not to scare the younger male with his repulsiveness; he knew he failed so much. Just for today he hugged Jun like he always did, like the times when all that mattered was both of them were both back in each other's arms, inhaling the younger male's scent as he buried his face in Jun's neck, never mind the fact that Jun wasn't hugging him back, just stiffed and confused. Sho wasn't asking much but…  
  
_...just let me be selfish for today. I love you Jun, and I'll be waiting for you._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! I finally managed to finish this one. I was starting with a different approach than this and then I thought it would be better if I did it like this with the flow. Although, I think this is quite a spoiler part since these scenes could be seen in the future installments (For example, the first flashback could be seen in a Chapter of Shooting Star) of this verse.
> 
> Jun is finally awake but as you can see, he doesn’t seem to remember much what happened, and that included his relationship with Sho. Ouch!
> 
> Will do my best with Shooting Star!
> 
> There’s a bit changes with this list. Oh well, it is still tentative anyways. :3


End file.
